Data processing environments of an organization becomes more complex as the number of devices, applications, and processes increases. Most devices, applications, and processes added to the computing environment of the organization need to be configured and subsequently managed in view of one another. A Configuration Management Database is a tool by which such configuration management may be performed.
A Configuration Management Database (CMDB) includes a database of Configuration Items (CI), often ranging from a few thousand to millions. A configuration item stored in the CMDB typically represents a component of a data processing and network infrastructure. Such components may include one or both of hardware and software components and even data such as a request for change, associated with an infrastructure component that is, or is to be, under the control of Configuration Management. CIs may vary widely in complexity, size, and type, from an entire system, including all hardware, software and documentation to a single module or a minor hardware component.
Due to the large amount of data that may exist in a CMDB and complex relations between CIs represented therein, providing a visualization of an environment represented in the CMDB is difficult and a resource intensive process.